


Two gods and a Tony

by RavenWholeheart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DaddyThor, Gen, Height Differences, Little! Tony, Multi, Nonverbal tony, Not exactly Steve friendly, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Small height tony, daddyLoki, non sexual age play, teenage Little Wanda, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWholeheart/pseuds/RavenWholeheart
Summary: Thor and Loki have decided it’s time to woe Tony. Into become there little. They love how tiny he is. Tony doesn’t realize it at first just think there being friendly.





	1. Chapter 1

" I don't think this will work brother of mine, these Avengers of yours don't trust me." Loki muttered as they walked towards the team area where everyone was waiting. 

" Brother they were informed by eye patch that you were under mind control and tortured, it was not your fault." Thor spoke with certainty. 

" now let's go, I wish to see the team." As Thor spoke. He grabbed Loki's hand and together they walked towards the team area. 

Right before reaching eyesight Jarvis voice started speaking.  
"If I must, young sir is feeling non verbal lately please don't be alarmed. He's just got a bit wound up and needs it." 

The two gods looked at each other and nodded understanding. Without further ado they walked through the entrance. 

Tony was the first to see the gods walking in, he looked up from the stark pad for a moment. Smiling when he say them. Before the others realized he got up. He crossed the distance hugged Loki tightly burying his face in the gods chest. 

Loki face was the closest smile that he would ever show the others for now. Hugging the young human back tightly. 

Tony looked up smiling, before quickly latching on Thor next. 

Thor looked down at the smiling Tony, kisses his check before saying.  
"Hello tiny tin man, my brother and I have to talk to the team mates but once we're done, we'll be down in your lab."

Tony giggled, before nodding, and scampered away. 

The gods looked towards each other, knowing his bots would keep him safe with his obvious younger headspace. 

In that time it took to have the conversation between the brothers, the rest of the avengers looked towards the entrance way and looked appealed to see Loki. 

Clint grabbed his bow, in all about 10 seconds already pulling the arrow back. Aiming towards the god the next second. 

Loki sighed already bored with the mortals weapons, he flicked his and the bow disappeared. Before he looked towards and brother with a condescending smirk as if to say. I told you so. 

"Guys, guys my brother means you no harm. He's been under mind control just as Hawkeye was. He did not attack New York on his own free will."

The others glanced back at each other, not really believing what Thor had said. Clearly no one had faith in them. 

They were about to just head down to Tony instead when Steve stopped them. 

"Ok, he was mind control I guess we'll believe you. But why is he here with you."He stated glaring at Loki. 

"Because, Thor stated slowly to get Steve's full attention," he's also an avenger like the rest of us."

Steve was shocked at the words Thor just spoke. But before he had gone for a comeback. Clint yelled first " what no way! Nick nor coulson would have ever approved this."

Loki just smirked and replied back " we'll your wrong there birdy. There the ones who approached me to join your little team. Plus I only did it for my brother as well as Anthony."

Steve who was trying to be silent, had to jump back in when Tony's name was involved.  
" why would you want to be near Tony! 

"He causes little Wanda nightmares all the time. He says almost screaming the last part."

Wanda knowing she'll get attention, plus get everyone to realize how awful of a person he is. She starts whimpering and nuzzles into Steve's arms. 

Thor was getting angry. No one on his supposed team. Seemed to care about him at all. They took the advice of a women. Who was Hydra! She volunteered by choice. But still let her join the team. He understands why Loki thought he could take them over humans  are not intellectual.  

Steve looked hurt then his face changed to anger as he replied with spite " Wanda is a child! She regresses down to a 16 year old!! She's a little and deserves to have her feeling heard."

Thor honestly could not understand what Steve was saying. 16. While maybe young was not the same as a child. 

He took a deep breath before replying back to Steve “ while that might be considered a teen. Or young adult. But only in her headspace.  
“ Tony presents at 9/12 months on a young day. Or 1 1/2 on a bigger day. Even you can see that, that’s what you would call a child.”

Steve didn’t even seem to be listening before he said “ No one even seen Tony little before, we’re pretty sure he’s lying about. Just so he can get a lesser punishment. Only Assholes do that Thor. Even you should know that. 

Loki has watched his brother and the fake captain argue up until this point while keeping his cool. But to say Tony was faking a part of his life he clearly had to hide. Just caused him to snap. 

He did not raise his voice, but his stance got taller and his tone a darker pitch.  
“ You Steve Rogers have to be the dumbest earthling I’ve encountered. You need not to have eyes if you think the boy who just left this room was that of Tony Stark.  
“He was clearly no older then you’re precious witch over there. He does feel comfortable ageing down with you “teammates” around and I can now understand why.” 

Natasha who the whole time was not bothered by the conversation happening. Perhaps even a bit bored. But when she heard the tone Loki now spoke, she took that as a direct threat to everyone in the room. She quickly got up, grabbed the knives in her boots seconds away from lunging. 

All of a sudden, Loki was in front of her staring her down directly. He took the knives from her grasp and with a little magic made then poof and disappear back into Tony’s lab. 

“ Never will any of you touch a member of my family again. Including my big oaf of a brother Thor, nor hopefully I’ll be able to call young Tony my son one day. I will not allow them any harm. 

With that, not waiting for any response Loki began walking away. Back towards the elevator. He knew this wouldn’t be the last fight with Steve. But he knew he would no matter the coast keep Tony safe from harm. 

As the two brothers walked, they shared the same thought. Better time to grab Tony from his lab. If anything younger him was even more curious then bug him. 

Before they had time to get in the elevator, or more before Jarvis. The doors were opening up and there stood tony. While he appeared bigger then what his headspace range was he was not fooling the gods. 

For one he was trying to awkwardly appear bigger then what his age was showing. Plus for another he had a longing look on his face the moment that his face met there’s. 

Thor not giving Tony any change of the pesky anxiety to make him fearful and jumpy made a suggestion. 

“ let’s head up to your bedroom, you must be tired and maybe you’ll be able to sleep with us. 

Tony mulled over the suggestion, before his body just gave in. A night filled with no night mares was the best thing he could think of at the moment. 

He walked over to we’re they stood. Before shyly almost like a young teen, growing to fast out stretched his hands towards there. 

Loki and Thor both just smiled down at him, before grabbing the hand he gave to them and grasping it tightly but firmly. Before they steeped back into his elevator and was taken to the master bedroom.


	2. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Loki, and Thor devolp there relationship during there nighttime soon to be routine.

As the three walked down, towards Tony’s bedroom. They slipped to comfortable silence. But the gods knew Tony was becoming fidgety, and anxious about spending his bedtime with the two of them. The gods wouldn’t say it, but they were as well. They haven’t been with Tony as a little yet. They were invested deeply, but they needed time all three to have a solid foundation. 

Yet, they walked hand in hand all the anxieties floating through there head until they reached Tony’s room. 

It seemed Loki’s, mind just relaxed as the door was opened. He knew this is where he was meant to be. He could do this, help Tony become more comfortable and hopefully become a full time caregiver to the sweet small boy. 

Loki started into the bathroom, starting the bath. It would be a quick one. As they knew that water was an awful reminder to Tony no matter the age. But hopefully he could trust them enough to keep him safe. 

While Loki got the bath to a comfortable temperature, Thor started to get Tony prepared. He walked him over the bed and started to undress him. He sat on his knees in front of Tony, he lifted his arms up taking off his shirt. To revel the glow of Tony’s arc rector. Thor just smiled and made no comment. No attempt to touch it was made, Thor knowing the rector caused pain to Tony on most occasions. 

Tony was shifting awkwardly on his bed. Wiggling. It was apparent the boy was still holding on to trying to be a teen. 

Thor just smiled, before saying” I know you can take your clothes off just fine yourself. But if you’ll let me I think it would help for me to do it for you.”

Tony stilled for a second mulling over his answer carefully. He nodded slowly before shyly saying, “ that would be alright, but I’m not exactly clothed down there.” He finished with a blush adorned on his face. 

Thor stilled, he was not familiar with all of earths expressions he believed he knew what Tony had meant.   
“You have no underpants on,?” Thor asked tilting his head. 

Tony blushed before nodding. 

Thor was proud of himself for understanding the Earths expression. His smile just proved that. But he was still confused on why the teen hadn’t. 

Did humans out grow the need for undergarments as they aged. Thor thought confused. 

He better ask, and that’s exactly what he asked to Tony, “ do you no longer underpants?”

If it was possible Tony blushed an even deeper color of red. It took a few moments before Tony answered,” No, humans can choose not to if they want, but I just ruined a pair having an accident and didn’t feel like ruining another.” Tony finished mumbling the last part. 

Thor felt for him, “ Why didn’t you call out to us, you know heimdall sees all, he would have alerted us if you needed.”

Tony finally looked him in his eyes before telling him,  
” I know you tell me I’m able to if I need you. I was going to but it was early. I was working in my lab, and didn’t feel it before I let go.”   
“ I got changed quickly yucky smell was on me, but I took a shower and it was gone. I went into the kitchen, to try and call your friend. But I saw Bucky down in the kitchen instead. 

Thor knew Tony wasn’t finished yet with the story but he felt the need to interpret. “ what do you mean Bucky?” Did he hurt you? Are you okay?” 

Thor asked frantically checking over, Tony’s upper body. 

Tony rolled his eyes, adults were weird. He was perfectly fine not like he was dead. He moved away from Thor’s prying hands trying to make him stop touching him. 

Tony finally got Thor to stop, and started his story once again, “ I’m fine, Bucky looked sad but then he saw me and looked weird.”  
“He kept trying to keep his distance, I think he thought I was scared of him or something. But I wasn’t which I told him matter of factly. 

Thor still needed to stop the worrying of his brain, he knew Bucky was trying hard not to be a murder. But apparently winter and him were two different people. They hadn’t hurt anyone yet, but it was still worthy of keeping an eye open. 

“So you weren’t hurt? Promise?” Thor asked. 

Tony nodded smiling. “ I promise, he just started looking deeply into my eyes. And seemed to finally see something in my eyes. Which was weird. But anyway he stated to treat me like a child! Can you believe that!”  
“I’m a grown man!” Tony demand in a hard tone. 

Thor just smiled, shaking his head seeing more of a pre-teen child then a middle aged man. But let Tony enjoy his story telling. 

Tony just continued like it just wasn’t painted out to him that his age was showing. “ he got all concerned and worried about him. Weird stuff. But finally he sensed that I was slightly bigger then he thought. But then before he finished talking, he got up and gave me a hug!” 

Thor finally lost it at those words, he knew Tony was an affectionate little boy. He needed to feel touched. It help him more then he would likely admit. But he would always deny it. Always. 

Instead of mentioning it, he shook his head before taking off Tony’s pants. He didn’t even look. Payed no mind. Just another part of his little boy He knew they needed to have a talk about there relationship out of headspace but that was a later conversation. 

He finished his assigned task, and was about to pick the boy up to take him to the adorned bathroom. But Tony had different plans. Shaking his head he got up on his own and marched into the bathroom. 

Loki looked up as the boy entered, he was fully nude and didn’t seem to have the shame that a teen would. But non the less he found Loki’s eyes and smiled at him. 

Tony walked over to Loki, hugged him, before lowering himself into the bathtub. 

The men knew they only had a bit, before Tony’s mind caught up and realized he was submerged in water. They quickly washed the boy up, making sure he was squeaky clean. 

He was quickly dried off, before lead back to his room. He was dressed in a cute onesie made up of colorful robots that he actually picked out himself. 

They debated against whether or not, to put a diaper on the boy or not. But it was obvious the boy had aged down in the tub. But perhaps 8? Or so boys did not need a diaper? 

Either way, they decided against it for now. They would deal with the after math if need be. But for now, they lead the boy to the middle of the enormous bed. 

They settled in between the boy, cuddling him between him. Before asking Jarvis to turn off the lights, and heading off to hopefully a peaceful sleep for all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all the response I got from the first chapter! All the comments, kudosThank you all! Always feel welcome to leave them!


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke to the sound of shuffling across the bed, and sniffles trying to me muffled. But not doing it's job quite that well. He opened his eyes, and watched as Tony started crawling off the bed. Eyes shinny with tears, face red. He didn't know why he was clearly so upset, but he got up anyway just in time to grab Tony before he fell off the bed. 

He scooped him up, cradling the boy the best he could against his chest. Slowly rocking him back and forth. Trying to calm, so no more tears would fall.   
" what's wrong darling?" Loki whispered softly. 

Tony whimpered, shaking his head before burying his head into Loki's chest.   
"Honey it's ok, did you have another nightmare? Are you alright? Scared?" Loki asked. 

Tony shook his head, face turning red in the dark room. Loki was about to gently pry once agin. Before it came apparent that Thor was awoken from his rest. 

Thor  woke up quite quickly, realizing both his brother and the little were no longer in bed and  being guarded by him. He patted the bed finding a wet spot open searching.

" Loki, did you spill something, your water? The bed is wet. It has a unpleasant smell. What is it?" Thor asked with a puzzled look on his face. 

Tony immediately started to cry some more, embarrassed by his accident. He was trying to get to the bathroom. Before they found out! He almost made it too! But Loki just had to wake up and find him. 

Loki looked down at the baby crying in his arms, before it made sense to him. He subtly sniffed the child. Before it confirmed in his mind.   
" ahh it's ok honey, accidents happen. We just have to clean you up a bit with a warm face cloth and bubbles. Then you'll feel all squeaky clean. 

Thor got up,  stripping the bed of the sheets. Before heading down the hall to the linen closet  he grabbed an extra duvet and blankets. He was about to head back in, before he made a pitstop to the other bathroom Tony had on his floor. 

Thor grabbed a package of baby wipes, powder and a diaper. He believed Tony he did, but it was obvious that through the night his headspace dropped. A little protection would make him feel safe.

By the time, he made it back to the master bedroom, Loki was almost done with the face cloth. Using a bit of cleaning magic, he removed the last remaining bits of pee from the boys body. 

Thor got the bed dressed once again, before putting the damp blankets into the laundry shoot. Thinking they could deal with that all later. 

He walked over to where Loki layer Tony before putting the stuff he gathered down on the floor next to them. He smiled, before grabbing the baby powder he read the instructions before pouring the whole body on Tony’s lower half. It all came out with big white puff cloud. 

Tony looked down wide eyed, at the mess on his body, he thought it was funny to be quite frank, but his mind was to little to understand that. He was over tired, a heavy powder on him was confusing. Before he could think, he started to cry again. 

Thor felt terrible, he did not mean to make the whole bottle empty on the child. It was a mere accident.   
“ I’m sorry honey, it was an accident, but no fret. Let’s just use a few wet wipes and tape a diaper on you. All good. 

Tony didn’t stop crying, but they knew it was him trying to deal with the emotions forced on him. They just needed to work faster, and get him back to bed for at least a few more hours. 

Loki, conjured up a small bee pacifier, before showing Tony a bit of magic. Letting it swirl around a bit distracting him just for the moment. It did seem to calm him, he still let out a muffled cry now and then but at least his cries were slowing down. 

Thor finished soon afterwards, he fastened the diapers straps snuggly to Tony’s hips. He grabbed the clothes Loki set out, a pair of ducky pjs. He smiled they were so adorable they would fit Tony perfectly. He sat Tony up, smiling he kissed the top of his head. Before pulling the ducky shirt over his head. It was a bit big on him. But that just meant he got adorable sweater paws. 

“ Well it looks like we have time to get in some more sleep, how does that sound young Tony?” Thor asked 

Tony shook his head, he did not need any more sleep 4 hours was plenty Thor was silly.   
“Noos, me ups nows, sweep later.” Tony replies stubbly messes up more of his words as he got comfortable showing the men his little side. 

The gods shared a look, it was only 5 am, Tony really should be getting more sleep. It was clear he didn’t sleep much on a regular basses. But his little time, was catch up time. They were about to tell Tony that, but he had his own plans. 

He got up from Thor’s lap, he was almost tripping by the time he reached the door. He twisted the door knob before running down the hall, glad that he was free. He ran towards the elevator talking to Jarvis as he went.   
“Wowkshop pwease Jarvis, Tony asks  
sweetly. As he pressed the button on his elevator. 

Loki, came out of his bedroom, picking up Tony, “nope, no workshop time when your little. For your own safety sweetie. But we’ll let you after your body is satisfied with being little for a while.” Loki explained as he carried Tony over to the couch. 

“ But Thor is going to make us breakfast first, what would you like to eat?” Loki asks as he sets Tony down on his lap. Setting a heavy blanket on both of them. 

Tony was thinking, before his eyes lit up “blueberries! Pwease.”   
Loki smiled, he knew how much Tony loves munching on them. Apparently at any age, plus easy finger food. 

“ that sounds great, anything else?”   
Tony shook his head, as he started playing with Loki’s fingers. “Blueberries.” 

“ Alright how about, with some strawberries as well, a fruit salad?”   
Tony smiled, nodding liking the idea. 

Thor walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plastic bowl. He picked and cut a bunch of different fruit Tony had all around the kitchen. He even got some mango that was shoved all the way in the back of the fridge. He was probably saving it for himself. 

Thor walked back towards his boys, he sat on the other side of Tony. He sat the bowl in his lap, before hand feeding Tony the fruit. Piece by piece. 

It was a welcome, relaxing day to start off with Tony.   
His train of thought was distributed by Loki sounding panicked “ Um, Thor he seems to becoming red in the face?” 

Thor quickly looked towards Tony’s face, it was true it was becoming blotchy, with him starting to scratch his throat.   
“Tony are you well, Thor asked voice laced with concern?” 

Tony just smiled, before trying to respond “ awwighs.” 

“ I think he may be having a allergic reaction, it seems quite severe. He’s red, scratchy and can’t pronounce his l’s” Loki voiced with panic.”

Before Thor could respond, Jarvis interrupted “ I would highly recommend heading down to the Towers infirmary. Before Tony stops being able to breath. 

Loki, picks up Tony heading straight towards the elevator, his face pinched with anxiety. 

Thor trailed a step behind, all he could think was could this day become even worse. It seemed he was found everything wrong.


	4. Ch.4

Instead of heading to the towers hospital, it seemed Jarvis changed his mind. 

He dropped the three of them off, at Bruce's floor.

Thor didn't want to hesitate by the look on Tony's face and the wheezing he was doing. It seemed urgent to help him. But hadn't they said the hospital? 

He opened his mouth, about to ask Jarvis why? When Bruce came over to them instead. He seemed to be calmed if not a bit tired from a working binge, but then he saw Tony. 

"Holy shit! What happened?"Bruce almost screamed towards the two gods awkwardly standing in the entrance. 

He didn't give them a chance to answer, instead he started to examine Tony more clearly. He touched his red rashy face. Heard his shallow breathing before he seemed to understand the problem. 

He addressed Thor, as he was the one holding tightly onto Tony.   
" He seems as far as I can tell, to be experiencing an allergic reaction. Usually we'd have to inject his epi pen but I'm going to go ahead and guess that he does not posses one. So instead we're going to use a generic one that Jarvis randomly brought down to my lab a bit ago. But I'm going to need you to hold him steady Thor, it's a needle having to go into his thigh for the best results." 

He finished the explanation quickly, before he headed to his work table were he placed the epi pen. 

As he got the injection ready, Thor and Tony sat on the floor. It seemed Bruce's lab was meant for only himself. Thor held Tony tightly against his chest, in a reverse bear hug. Whispering softly into his ear trying to calm him down son. 

Bruce ran back to them, " alright on three, I'm going to put this into his leg. Now Thor, Loki at that point hold him down tightly. He can't squirm it would just hurt him more. 1,2" Bruce said 

Right before he shoved and released the pen into Tony. 

Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief after that. All but Tony, he felt to small to understand what was happening. He was eating fruit, when all of a sudden Thor took him to see Brucie. And Tony couldn't breath good anymore. It all was confusing him, which lead to Tony bursting into tears. 

" aww it's alright Tony" Thor mumbled before gently swaying him back and forth. Humming the tune of an Asgardian lullaby. 

It seemed to work, before long Tony was blissfully passed out in Thors arms. 

That lead to a discussion between the adults. 

"Why did Jarvis direct us here instead of the towers hospital?" Loki questioned. 

Bruce sighed before answering, " Hospitals and Tony's do not match. He hates them, it reminds him of death and illness. Which is why Jarvis lead you to me instead. Even though I'm not that kind of doctor."

Loki spoke up once again, " what caused his reaction? It's my knowledge that humans usually don't stop breathing and get red faces?" 

"It's called an allergic reaction, whatever Tony ate he should not have. It messes up his body, it stops his throat from breathing and as you saw blotches his face. Humans can be allergic to a variety of things but usually or it should be indicated in his file."

Bruce went over to his Starktablet and started to look. 

While he was busy researching Thor spoke to Loki  
" I keep failing the young one, I made a mess of him during his changing which made him cry. I fed him whatever it is that caused a allergic reaction. I've failed him. I don't deserve the title of caregiver for Tony."

" Brother, you've just made mistakes. The mess was a bit funny to watch. Tony was just shocked as it was all poured on him. That was the reason for the tears. This accident, well we don't have allergic reactions of Asgard. We should have asked Tony or Jarvis to make sure. That lays on both of us, we will research more and learn more about Tony needs. But we will always try. Tony is worth it, we don't fail him. I love him." 

Thor smiled at Loki, " I love him to." Let's show him that he can be loved." 

Bruce cut in after that moment, " well it looks like there's not a mention of his allergies on his file. There's not even a weakness nor  strengths  on his file. All it has is his name, and name of his parents that all. It's blank." 

Thor was confused "why would that be? Even Loki and I have our folders  completed."

Jarvis answers this time, " it would appear that Howard didn't want any known weakness of Tony out. He was taken  a lot as a child, if they knew he was allergic or he was a good fighter. Well Howard didn't want to find out. 

" so it was hidden in public? But he had an epi pen at home? Or told him it was dangerous to eat?" Loki asked looking towards a camera. 

"It would appear that the day Tony got into mangos, he was took to the hospital. Where they were forced to sign a non disclosure form. He wouldn't take the epi pen. He didn't want anyone stumbling upon it. They didn't even tell Tony. I'm guessing he doesn't remember the conversation nor the hospital visit." 

" now shall we get him a pen?" Loki asked. 

" I think that it will be alright, Mangos aren't in many products. Just make sure to talk to Tony. I have no idea if he has other allergies. Try to get him to take an allergy test down here with me. It scares me not knowing. It could be anything and he just hadn't had the chance to eat it around us yet. As he lives on coffee." Bruce explained. 

" now I would take him to his floor once again, I believe when he wakes up he'll be big once again, and probably embarrassed. But I also know he trusts you guys to let you see him so small.”

“Now one last gift,” he grabbed the epi pen and handed it to Loki. 

“ I know I said it was unnecessary, but I have a feeling it will make Tony feel better when he’s told. Tell him he’s not to use it when he’s small though. Only if he’s having an reaction.” Bruce spoke quietly trying not to wake up Tony. 

He knelt down, places a small kiss on Tony’s check, got up with a blush on his face and almost ran to his desk. “Bye fill me in later with hows he’s doing.” 

Thor nodded, “alas we will my friend.”

He stood up, readjusted tony making him secure in his grip. He grabbed Loki’s hand in his other and they headed back to the elevator. 

Both breathing a sigh of relief, glad Tony was alive and well. The peace wouldn’t last though when he woke up.


End file.
